sd_smashfandomcom-20200213-history
An alternate reality
'An alternate reality '''was the 7th chapter of SD Smash and based on SD's first contact with The Smash Syndicate (TSS). While recovering from Brother's Endgame, Crow left the kingdom temporarily and tried to find new shelter, that's when he stumbled upon a strange looking desert. SD had warned people not to go there, but Crow was rather curious that day, and ventured forth into the unknown. Crow quickly regretted his decision as he was lost in the sands, but suddenly he saw something in the distance... stone walls surrounding a castle. Crow approached the gate and was greeted by the guard called "Switcheroo". To Crow's surprise, he welcomed him into the kingdom without asking any questions. As the gates opened, he could see a whole kingdom filled with people doing and saying all sorts of stuff. "Welcome to TSS traveler, we don't have many rules here, so you're free to do almost anything you want!" said Switcheroo. Crow asked who their leader was, and Switcheroo responded with "C-". Crow then explained where he came from and how he got there, Switcheroo looked rather surprised at Crow and said: "Wow, that's... very simillar to what we've been through... join me in the tavern and i'll explain everything to ye." Crow and Switcheroo entered the tavern and sat down at a table with some beers in their hand. "So... this whole story about your kingdom SD... it's, how shall I put it, ''very similar to how we came to be. So there was about 10 citizens in r/smashbrosultimate (a big city not too far away from here) that were very active and loved the city. The mods and owners were never around, but one of the mods were a part of these 10 members. One day the kingdom got a new owner and with zero notice, he started taking away or changing everything in the Kingdom, so of course we were unhappy. We gathered the ten or so citizens into one of our camps where we planned on what to do about r/sbu. First part of the plan was to write a long statement addressing how we were upset about the whole thing. When we sent it to the owners of r/sbu, they either ignored it or straight up lied to us, telling us that they announced changes would be made. The next notable day was when I pissed off the owner and another mod we disliked by talking about the fact that the server had changed. We were all furious at this point but eventually things calmed down. A few days later I asked if we could start our own kingdom and get people from r/sbu to move in through advertisment, and I'm told that I can do it but I'll be exiled. Alright - a weird way of putting it but I suppose I won't post any ads. Later on the owner who told me I'd be banned for advertising tells me the truth: I was going to be banned anyways for being toxic and things. Literally nobody agreed with this and as I mentioned, we had a mod inside our ten or so rebellious citizens that were leaking the mod chat to us bit by bit. Turns out the owner had a huge bias against me (and still does looking at our recent letters)The most recent notable event was when I finally got banned from r/sbu after I sneaked into their tournament-info chambers (I had perms since I offered to help day 1) and shitposted for a full hour. It took the mods three days to notice. I wasn't even exiled at that stage though, it was when I advertised later." And so that's how we came to be, a couple of citizens unhappy with the way our owner handled things, which turned into a whole new kingdom almost rivaling the one of our ''dear ''neighbours in r/sbu. Fairly similar to the story of SD Smash, don't you think?" Crow was amazed at this story, and he saw this as an excellent opportunity for TSS and SD to potentially work together. Crow took Switcheroo and a couple of other citizens (including Disortion and Nutty) to SD and introduced them whilst explaining everything that had happened to the high council and the citizens. Not too long afterwards, many people started visiting TSS and quickly established good relations with the people. One of these relations were Noct and C-, the owners of each's respective kingdom. They had a lot of discussions and eventually settled on a soft-allignment that would allow free migration to both places, but without them having anything to do with the each of their own wars. Category:Lore